A liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of an opposite substrate, an array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located between the two substrates. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a thin film transistor (TFT) 101, a gate line 102, a data line 103 and a pixel electrode 104 are arranged on the array substrate, wherein the gate of the thin film transistor 101 is connected to the gate line 102, the source thereof is connected to the data line 103, while the drain thereof is connected to the pixel electrode 104. A black matrix, color resin, a common electrode and the like are arranged on the opposite substrate.
At present, to acquire liquid crystal display panels with higher resolution, the resolution of a liquid crystal display panel is generally improved by reducing the area of the pixel electrode, so that the overlap area of the pixel electrode and the common electrode will be reduced, and thus the storage capacitance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode becomes smaller. It can be inferred from the formula
      Δ    ⁢                  ⁢          V      P        =                    (                              V            gh                    -                      V            gl                          )            ×              C        gs                            C        gs            +              C        lc            +              C        s            (wherein ΔVP is the voltage difference between moments before and after the jump of the voltage of a pixel electrode at the moment when a gate signal is from an on state to an off state, Vgh is the gate voltage when the gate signal is at the on state, Vgl is the gate voltage when the gate signal is at the off state, Cgs is the capacitance between a gate line and a source, Clc is the capacitance between the pixel electrode and liquid crystal molecules and Cs is the storage capacitance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode) that the decrease of the storage capacitance Cs between the pixel electrode and the common electrode will increase the voltage difference ΔVP between the moments before and after the jump of the voltage of the pixel electrode and thus make the liquid crystal display panel have the problem of serious flickers.
In addition, an active layer of the thin film transistor located on the array substrate may be manufactured from oxide or polycrystalline silicon. When the active layer is manufactured from oxide, the capacitance Cgs between the gate line and the source will become larger. It can be inferred from the above formula that the larger capacitance Cgs between the gate line and the source will also make the voltage difference ΔVP between moments before and after the jump of the voltage of the pixel electrode become larger, so that the liquid crystal display panel will also have the problem of serious flickers.
Therefore, how to reduce the voltage difference between moments before and after the jump of the voltage of a pixel electrode and thus to improve the flicker of a liquid crystal display panel is a technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.